Death Visits the BAU
by KESwriter
Summary: Death visits each member of the BAU in the form of a young woman with dark hair dressed in a black tank top and slacks wearing an Ankh.
1. Chapter 1

Death, an interesting choice of subject on Christmas (or day after when this appears on FF). You'll see what I mean.

Chapter One:

Tobias knocked the chair Reid was in to the ground. He began to convulse, he began to die. The suddenly he saw a golden light.

A woman with black hair, wearing a black tank top and jeans appeared. There was ankh around her neck and an Egyptian tattoo under her right eye. She was also wearing sunglasses.

"Your perception of death is bright," she said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Reid asked as he stopped convulsing.

"You know who I am," she said.

"You're exactly how author Neil Gaiman described Death in his series of Sandman comics. You're also based on a real person."

She laughed and flicked down her shades. "I made this bet with my brother, Dream 'the Famous Sandman' that no one could capture the purity of his moody self-loathing and he chose to inspire to Neil Gaiman write down his depiction. I'd say he did a decent job. But not enough to win the bet."

"I don't believe in god or in any higher power," Reid said suddenly.

"Then why do you see a bright light?" she said.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well you don't get to find out right now either," she said wagging her finger at him.

"You're not taking me to the next stage?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "Your time isn't up yet. Tobias is working to revive you as we speak."

"I'm afraid of going back," Reid said. "Why am I afraid?"

"I am the past, present, and future at the same time Spencer," she said. "You're afraid of living to see what pain comes next."

He sighed. "You can't tell me what the future holds because of rules though right?"

"I could but I don't think it would do you any good."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Focus on the gold light and forget about me. It will change your perspective of things."

"It was nice meeting you, I guess," Reid said.

"We'll meet again," she said. "Good luck with rest of your life Spencer Reid."

She flicked sunglasses back up and waved.

…

Fourteen years later:

Reid was clearing the corners of a dock house when suddenly the UNSUB came from behind and knocked him out of the window with a heavy fishing rod. He lost consciousness when he hit the water.

He saw the golden light.

" _No!"_ he shouted mentally. _"Not now!"_

"Hi again," she said appearing in front of the light. She wasn't wearing sunglasses this time. Her hair stuck out in every direction like she was in the water with him.

"Please don't take me," he said desperately. "My wife is pregnant with our second child."

"I know," she said simply.

"Then please don't take me!" he said.

"I don't get to visit the same people more than once often," she said sweetly. "People are afraid of me and I understand why. No one wants to see their life end. I'm just here to take you to the next place."

"This was supposed to be my last case in the field," Reid said. "I promise I won't put myself in harm's way like this again. I promise."

"You do realize you're literally trying to bargain with Death," she said with a touch of humor.

"Is it working?" he asked. "I promise no more field work."

"You can't bargain with what is meant to happen Spencer," she said. "But you know what does work? CPR."

Reid looked and realized he was on the beach. Luke Alvez was pressing on his chest.

He burst into tears. "Thank God!"

"The last time I visited, you said you didn't believe in God."

"I don't have scientific evidence, but I've learned to sometimes to believe in what can't be explained," he said.

"I'll see you later," she said with a wave and was gone.

…

Twenty-Six Year later:

Reid was close to finishing the last page of the Russian translation of _The Hound of Baskervilles_ in his study _._ He turned the last page and the book fell from his hands. A golden light appeared and so did she.

"It is finally my time isn't it?" he said simply.

"Third time is the charm for you," she said.

"I've lived a full life," he said. "I'm only sorry to leave Eileen a widow."

"But this what you wanted," she said. "You were afraid of going on without her."

"Yes," he said. "I don't like losing people."

"I know," she said.

Reid stepped out of his body. "I'm afraid yet, I'm not. I don't know what is coming but I do know it is my time."

"Everything you're feeling is natural Spencer," she said.

"Death is a very natural thing," Reid said.

"Take my hand Spencer," she said.

He did as instructed. They walked to the golden light.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me, I don't remember all the details of this one.

Chapter Two:

The paramedics have bandaged the wound as best they could. Her breathing turned ragged, she began to die.

Everywhere she looked there is darkness. She was afraid yet as peace. The child is safe.

A light turned on to her right. A woman with dark hair wearing a tank top and dark jeans appears with an Ankh around her neck. She also has an Egyptian tattoo under her right eye. In her hand she is holding a flash light.

"Kind of dark in here isn't it?" she says with a small laugh.

"Who are you?" Prentiss asked blankly. "Did we hang out together at some point when I was younger?"

"What a sweet idea," she said. "You know who I am."

"Death, really?" Prentiss said. "I was expecting a skull and a scythe."

She groaned. "I really hate that image. I really should tell my brother to stop putting that image in people's heads. Read some more Neal Gaiman people!"

"You're talking in riddles, you know?" she said.

"I am just talking to fill time. It does exist in this world but not in the way you think."

"Waiting for what?" she asked.

"For them to shock you back to life," she said.

Prentiss was taken aback. "You mean it isn't my time?"

"Nope," she said.

She began to panic. "What will become of me? Doyle is still out there. He'll hunt me down again unless something drastic is done."

"Everything happens for a reason," she said. "You'll see."

"Will I see you again?"

"I come for everyone in the end Emily. I'll see you later."

She waved as the darkness was lifted.

Prentiss was jolted back to life.

…

Thirty-Six Years Later:

Prentiss finished her cup of coffee one lazy Saturday morning in her DC apartment. She was about to pick up her tablet to read the news when her hands fell back. Darkness surrounded her.

A flashlight was turned on. She appeared.

"Hi again," she said cheerfully.

"This is my time isn't it?" she said.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Good, because getting old sucks," Prentiss said. "Every joint aches and left my hip replacement doesn't feel right anymore. Not to mention all my friends are dying. Will I see any of them where we're going?"

"Let's find out," she said.

"You know I used to be afraid of death, but not anymore. Is that normal?"

"Everything you're feeling is normal," she said offering her hand.

Prentiss took it. "Great then let's get going."

She turned off the flashlight. They walked through the darkness together.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get a chance to watch this episode so forgive the errors.

Chapter Three:

Hotch started to describe the case when he collapsed.

Foyet and Haley were watching his life on the movie screen and laughing. A light turned on to Hotch's left. A woman with dark hair and an Egyptian Tattoo under her right eye appeared. She was wearing an old-fashioned red movie usher uniform complete with round hat. Her ankh necklace shined in the semi-darkness.

"I'm going to have to kick you three out," she said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Hotch asked. "I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"You know who I am," she said simply.

"Death?" he asked. "Does that mean I get to stay with Haley?"

"Do you really want to stay with him?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave Haley," he said.

She flicked her flashlight around the theater. "Interesting limbo construct you have here. You're more creative than your colleagues give credit you know."

"I don't want to leave Haley," he said again.

"I'm not convinced and neither are you deep down," she said. "You still have time. Listen to what Haley has to say."

"Does that mean you're going to take me to the next stage then?" he said. "So I'm with her forever?"

"I'm just here to watch the show Aaron," she said taking a seat in the lower level and put her feet up. "It is up to you now."

Hotch talked to Haley. Hotch followed her out of the theater and watched her disappear.

Hotch got in the car. He saw her waving from behind the ticket counter.

He then woke up.

...

Twenty-two years later:

He was in the hospital again. His kidney were failing him. He wasn't healthy enough to receive a transplant. Jack was sitting a chair sleeping.

She appeared again in the same costume.

"I thought it'd be fun to wear this thing again," she said.

"You have come for me this time?" he said.

She simply nodded.

Hotch looked to Jack. "Will he be okay?"

"What do you think?"

"He has Connie to keep him strong and little Sara Haley to be strong for."

"Then that as you answer."

"Will I see Haley again?" Hotch asked. "I love Joan but I never stopped missing her."

"We'll find out," she said offering her hand.

Hotch saw Garcia coming down the hallway.

"Let's go then," he said.

He stepped out of his body and took her hand. They walked past Garcia together.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

Chapter Four:

Eighteen years later:

J.J. was driving to the grocery store in a heavy rain storm. A truck slammed into the driver side of her car. She hung to life for a few seconds.

A woman with dark hair dressed in black with an ankh around her neck appeared. She was holding an umbrella in one hand while the other was outstretched towards J.J.

"NO!" J.J. screamed. "It can't be my time!" she cried.

"I'm afraid it is," she said.

"My younger son isn't finished with college yet! I'm a godmother to my best friend's daughter. They need me."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really am."

"Then don't," she said. "You're all powerful. Can't you cause a miracle or something?"

"I have a role in the universe to play Jennifer and it is the only thing I can do," she said.

J.J. sighed. "Will I see my sister? My mom? Mrs. Reid?"

"Let's find out."

"I don't want to go," J.J. said pleadingly.

"You get what anybody else gets-you get a lifetime," she said.

"But it was too short!"

Ambulances began to descend upon the scene.

"You lived a good life Jennifer," she said.

J.J. sighed again. "Goodbye Will, Michael, Henry. Goodbye Penelope. Goodbye Spence," she said and let out a sob.

J.J. took her hand and stopped out of her body as paramedics approached her. She covered her with the umbrella as J.J. leaned into her.

Together they walked through the rain down a street away from the crash. With a bolt of lightning, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Five:

Ten years later:

They were searching a farmhouse outside of Boise. Reid had found the children, now the team was looking for Grant Cameron. Alvez was looking through the horse stalls with Lewis when he heard the shot and fell to the ground. His death was instant. He had been shot in the head. Lewis turned around and shot Cameron in the chest.

A woman with dark hair and an ankh around her neck appeared. She was dressed entirely in black complete with black cowboy boots.

"So you're Death," he said.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Well I have to admit you are pretty compared to the visions of the grim reaper I had always pictured in my head."

"I get that a lot," she said.

"I bet you do," he said with a smile and stepped out of his body. "So where next?"

"Let's find out," she said offering her hand.

He took it. "What about him? Please tell me you're taking him next."

"That is my job to worry about him. It is time to go."

"Lead the way," he said.

They walked out of the barn and into the streaming sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Six:

Twenty-five years later:

He was sitting on a deck with a view of the water at his daughter's home in the evening. After repeated pleas over the years, Rossi finally caved seven years ago and moved to the west coast. It wasn't as chaotic as he thought it would be and he enjoyed spending more time with his grandson and great granddaughter. Having retired several years before, this was his life and he was content.

A woman appeared with dark hair in dark clothing. The ankh around her neck shined in the fading sun. She had an Egyptian tattoo under her right eye.

"This is one weird dream I'm having," Rossi said. "You almost look kind of like a former colleague of mine when she was much younger and 'Goth' was a thing."

"You're funny," she said with a smile. "But you know who I am."

"So the show is over," he said sadly. "There are worse ways to die though," he said looking out onto the water.

"There are," she said.

"After all of these years I never thought I'd grow old," he said with touch of humor. "I thought my luck would run out eventually and end up the victim of an UNSUB."

"But you didn't," she said.

"I'm glad I lived as long as I did. I got to see so many wonderful things. A lot of horrible stuff too, but I like to remember the good stuff better. I am glad I got to know my daughter and her kid. I never imagined being a great grandfather! I couldn't ask for more."

"That is nice to hear," she said.

"So where next?" he asked getting out of his body.

She offered her hand to him. "Let's find out."

He took it. "Then lead the way."

They walked together into the direction of the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

I always appreciate reviews. Especially when I miss important things.

Chapter Seven:

Twenty-one years later:

Lewis was working on her book one evening and started to cough. She didn't think much of it. There were other things on her mind as this was her first book chronicling her time as unit chief. The next morning the cough had worsened, but still she didn't think anything of it and simply took some cold medicine. By the third day though she was having a hard time staying alert. She managed to call nine-one-one the next day.

She had come down with pneumonia without even realizing it. It was a particularly strong and rare strain of the virus. Lewis felt weak and tired. She was also scared.

Lewis was still awake after Reid dropped by to keep her company. He had tried to read to her but she couldn't stay focused. After all these years they managed to keep in touch.

She appeared at the foot of her bed. She had dark hair and was dressed completely in black clothes. Her ankh shined underneath the bright hospital lights.

"Are you lost?" Lewis said.

"No," she said. "You know who I am."

"But it was only a cough," Lewis said tearfully. "If I'd known it was worse I would have called a doctor sooner."

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

"I'm not ready," she said. "I have a book to finish. One of Spencer's kids is in a play I promised to attend."

"Everything will be okay," she said assuredly.

"No it won't because I'll be dead!" she said angrily.

"I saw your book," she said. "I think someone might be interested in finishing it for you."

"Spencer?"

She nodded.

Lewis moaned. "There is no way to talk my way out of this is there? No way to psychoanalyze you?"

"You can try, but it won't work," she said.

Lewis stepped out of her body and the machines started to beep louder.

"Can you offer any hints as to what lies ahead?"

She offered her hand. "Let's find out together."

Lewis took her hand and they walked down the hall and past the doctors and nurses.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eight:

Thirty-three years later:

Garcia took pride in maintaining the same apartment she had had since she was in her thirties. Every inch of it matched her personality. It was covered bright colors and photos. She may be a tech wizard but she preferred to hold memories in cute photo frames. This was her home and she refused move when everything suited her perfectly.

As was her usual routine, she was knitting away peacefully on a Monday night. This time it was socks for her Reid's cute little granddaughter. She remembered when she was knitting socks for Anna when she was little. It was a peaceful hobby and while she had slowed down over the years, she still loved it.

She missed a stitch and her hands fell.

A woman with dark hair dressed in black appeared at the entrance of her living room. There was an ankh around her neck and an Egyptian tattoo under her right eye.

Garcia smiled. "You're from the Sandman aren't you?"

"I got my own comic too," she said. "My popularity rivals my brothers in some ways. I'm less moody than him."

"I know and I love your comics," Garcia said delightedly. "I was hoping you were real. I was hoping death wouldn't come as some creepy grim reaper."

She admired the pictures on her shelves. "I can see why so many people like you Penelope."

"So this is my time isn't it?" Garcia said. "Can't you let me finish the socks?"

"I could," she said. "But that wouldn't be fair to the others."

"You mean other _billions_ of people?"

"Exactly."

Garcia sighed. "Everything has to end doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Can you at least tell me who will look after Prince Sergio?"

"I believe your knitting friend Clara likes him."

"Good," Garcia said and looked around. "I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss my life."

"It is all anybody gets," she said and offered her a hand. "Are you ready?"

"No," Garcia said. "But I don't think I'll ever be. Please tell me the afterlife doesn't look like what Gaiman described in other parts of his books."

"Let's find out together."

Garcia got out of her body and took her hand. They walked out of the apartment building and into the moonlight.


	9. Chapter 9

Loose Ends:

Chapter Nine:

The elevator opens and she appears. She has dark hair and is wearing black slacks and a blank tank top. There is an ankh around her neck and an Egyptian tattoo under her right eyes. She walks into the bullpen and turns around. She smiles.

"For those wondering, Morgan died twenty six years ago of lung cancer. He died with his wife by his side. Greenaway was gunned down four years ago while saving six woman from human trafficking in South Africa. Blake died sixteen years ago after slipping on some ice on the steps to her home. Seaver died eight years ago after an UNSUB sliced her throat. Her teammates caught the killer shortly afterwards. Todd died nineteen years ago in a boating accident. Callahan died twenty-seven years ago of natural causes. Am I missing anyone? I'm sure you'll tell the author in the reviews."

She walks into Reid's cubicle and sits down at his desk. "Everyone has a story. The story of their life. The beginning, middle, and end." She spins around in the chair. "Everyone from the writer to the reader wants to know how the story ends. Sometimes it is messy. Sometimes it is neat. The goal though is simple: satisfaction."

She stands up and walks around the bullpen. She walks up the stairs and leans over the railing. She turns and looks up again, her smile unwavering.

"You're probably wondering where I took all of the agents. It is an interesting question. Scholars, scientists, and clerics alike have been looking for the answer to that question. You have probably asked it yourself when a loved one has died. It is a question that could eat at you. In the end many of you probably create answer that goes in line with some belief system or simply hope your loved has found the thing you're seeking: peace."

She walks to the conference room. "Here is one answer to your question," she says and opens the door.

The core team is assembled looking over a case file. Reid is rapidly reading the file line by line. Hotch is starting a time line on a board and Garcia is using the remote to pull up pictures. J.J. is passing notes to Morgan and Prentiss while Rossi appears lost in thought.

"Did you really think a simple thing like death would stop them from working cases?" she says. "They can't make arrests anymore but they can whisper clues or inspire ideas in the current generation of profilers. They're still helping people, even in the afterlife."

She closes the door. "This is the answer to your question. It is only one answer out of many. I hope you like it."

She leaves the room and goes to the elevators. She presses a button.

"To directly quote Neil Gaiman: 'When the last living thing dies my job will be finished. I'll put the chairs on the tables and turn out the lights and lock the universe behind me when I leave.'"

The elevator opens and she steps into it. "Goodbye… for now," she says.

Then everything turns dark.


End file.
